One last breath
by Format
Summary: Esta es la historia de como un joven intenta conquistar a su amada todo envuelto en un mundo de presiones y alientos. hechos de la vida real


One last Breathe

Sentado una tarde de invierno observo por la ventana la inmensidad que extienden las nubes por sobre mi escuela, son alrededor de las 7 de la mañana de un día cualquiera en el mes de Junio.

Me pregunto que pasara conmigo cada vez me siento la soledad y la angustia de no tener a alguien a mi lado que me comprenda y guarde consuelo para mi, pero tengo la corazonada de que algo pasara este semestre, siento que este año cambiara mi vida para siempre.

Día tras día en el colegio observo las mismas caras congestionadas por el frío que llena nuestras aulas, mismos compañeros, mismos profesores y mismos amigos.

Mis amigos se componen mayoritariamente por hombres, tengo 5 muy buenos amigos que se que en cualquier momento puedo contar con ellos en las buenas o malas.

Jamás fui muy elocuente con las mujeres y mis amigas siempre fueron mayores que yo por el hecho que no me siento encajado en mi edad, tengo 15 años casi 16 y me siento como alguien de 20 años.

En todo este mundo de repetición y rutinario solo hay algo que me ase sonreír con el día a día, eso es la sonrisa y la presencia de ella.

Su nombre es Amy tiene 15 años tiene unos ojos cafés obscuros profundos y declarativos que dan ganas de devorárselos y un pelo largo castaño obscuro con el pelo enrulado y un aroma a ese perfume que jamás sabre su nombre que con solo sentirlo subiendo por las escaleras me vuelve loco, con su mirada y sonrisa angelical dice como todas las mañanas.

-Buenos días.

Y sus amigas llamada Janie y Pheeby con un tono un tanto chillón contestan al unísono

-Buenos días Amy.

Las voces agudas de ellas no se comparan con la afinación y el dulzor de tal armonía que sale por entre sus labios.

Medio atontado me quedo mirándole y ella con una tierna sonrisa en su cara y un audaz movimiento de pelo me queda mirando.

-Buenos Días Matt, ¿como has estado?

-Ho…Ho…Hola Amy, muy bien ¿y tu?

-Muy bien gracias.

Se da media vuelta y se sienta con sus amigas, no puedo creer que ella sea la única que sea capaz de hacerme sonrojar, aturdirme y volverme loco con tan solo hablarme.

Luego de un tanto el murmullo del salón se vuelve insoportable por el arribó de gran parte de la clase contando que han hecho, como terminaron con sus novios y diversas cosas que no me interesan.

Este día comienza a las 8:00 AM, con el chirriante y estrepitoso sonido del timbre que marca el inicio de un día mas de jornada escolar, el tiempo se hace eterno hasta que…comienzo a observar a Amy, medio escondido y con una sonrisa en mi rostro la observo toda y todas las mañanas. En este momento el tiempo vuela para mi los profesores entran y salen de la sala en lo que a mi pareciera cosa de segundos.

Normalmente a eso de las 11:15 AM comienza el segundo receso del día en estos momentos suelo bajar a la primera planta, olvidaba mencionar que mi aula esta en el quinto piso de la escuela, como decía suelo bajar a la primera planta y compro algo para beber, pero hoy decidí quedarme sentado y escuchar un poco de música.

Me recuesto mirándola y llenándome con música que me relaja y siento que los colores de los auriculares me envuelven dejándome en un estado de relajación que puedo apreciar todo en su mayor esplendor, en estos momentos son en los que me atonto observando su cabello, sus manos, como se mueve y mantiene esa leve y deliciosa sonrisa en su cara.

Ella jamás se da cuenta de mi presencia a menos que me acerque a ella y entable algún tema de conversación un tanto afable para los 2. Pero hoy mientras en mi mundo de fantasías llenándome los ojos con su hermosura se voltea y me queda mirando, fue como un golpe en mi corazón la sentía tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento deseaba que este momento durase para siempre, pero lamentablemente vuelve a sonar el timbre para iniciar el 3 bloque de clases, pareciera que ella noto lo raro de la situación y se volteo un tanto sonrojada y pensativa.

Me sonrojo a más no poder, me quito los audífonos y me volteo…

Y así es como empezó mi historia.

Mi verdadera historia de vida.


End file.
